


Little Will, Little Faith

by Sushiwritessomething



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), youtube - Fandom
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Blood and Gore, Cottagecore, Drug Use, Emotional Manipulation, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Magic, Mind Manipulation, Other, Philza needs an axe, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Torture, Techno needs a hug, Torture, Wholesome, a bit of, i think??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sushiwritessomething/pseuds/Sushiwritessomething
Summary: --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Jschlatt wants to show the citizens of manburg his power over them. How? He asks dream to come up on stage.What if instead of tubbo dying to technoblade, it was dream?--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Updates every Friday :0*Prompt by RiverLightningWarnings:There WILL be gore and vast amounts of torture, mentally and physically.*First time writing on this website!! :0*Constructive criticism is welcomed
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade, None
Comments: 65
Kudos: 229
Collections: MCYTs Fics





	1. *Introduction*

**Author's Note:**

> Hulloo!!  
> this is my first time writing here :0
> 
> I do not ship these people irl, that's just weird, I just use there mc personas

A sword was swung, a shield was hit, A thump can be heard.

Both players were breathing heavily as the fight was finally over. Techno stood over dream with his own ax by dream's neck. They stared at each other in shock, tired, and dreary from the fight. Dream looked up and smiled, Techno copied this and even gave a hand to dream, which of course dream accepted. They laughed as techno pulled dream up and in a second of silence dream used that hand to raise it, letting the crowd go wild. Fireworks even shot up through the air as Techno's name was written in fire. Techno was smiling and raises his fist in the air which of course the crowd even screamed louder and beside him was dream who was cheering and clapping as well.

Mr beast comes out of the balcony and cheers as well, congratulating Techno on his win. After the tournament, Mr. Beast held an after battle party and invited a bunch of other MCYTs, Techno didn't want to join since he wasn't much of a talker but he would feel bad as the man, literally made a whole party for him after all. Not before taking a shower, of course, he dressed up in a nice tux and goes to the said party. He hopes he doesn't get talked to too much. Sadly though, there he was walking through a crowd with people congratulating him, it was a bit overwhelming to be honest, but hey he got his fight and money. Now he can buy as much pizza's as he wants. After a while, the crowd dispersed and Techno finally got some peace, so he decides to go to a bar and order just a light drink. 

" So what's the champion doing sitting by himself?" A familiar voice chimes in. He turns and its dream wearing a similar suit but his tie was green. His hair had som gel and was styled to a comb back. He was wearing his mask but there was a noticeable crack on it.

"Eh, crowds aren't my thing," Techno says sipping the light drink. To which he did not like but drank it anyway.

"Huh, thought the champion knew his way around people," Dream says sarcastically as he orders a Bloody Herobrine. ( Did- Did you see what I did there?? no? ok bye wahahaha)

"Haha no, so how's your face doing?" Techno asks slyly. Dream's sudden twist of his neck scared the crap out of Techno but is face remained emotionless. 

"Yeah ok haha, it's fine thank you for asking," Dream says on shotting his drink. "Ok but in all seriousness, that was one hella of a good fight." Dream says with a magically refilled drink in his hand. Techno smiles at this and nods.

"Not gonna lie but it's been a while since I've had a good fight like that," He says drinking an empty glass. Dreams see this and wheezes. Techno didn't notice this at first but when he did he slightly (SLIGHTLY) blushes and puts the drink away, ordering some water instead.

" I can say the same, I mean George and Sapnap are good fighters but they're not much of a challenge compared to you," Dream says waving his glass. Techno chuffs and drink his tasty water.

"Yeah, I've seen your manhunt videos," He says recalling the past videos. Dreamchuckles and smiles hearing this and takes a sip of his magic drink. They sit in comfortable silence for a while. Techno enjoying it and Dream just swishing his drink with a few fans coming by and telling him how great he was in the battle. Techno was just about to leave, feeling a bit awkward until.

"Hey wanna set off some fireworks at the roof?" Dream says a bit slurry. Techno looks at Dream for a while then smiles

"Heh, Hell yeah"

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mr beast walked up to the stage and tapped the mic.  
"Ehem, attention everyone, We all know what this party is about and it's not just the money" He laughs a bit in his small joke. " Let's get this over with and let's bring Techno the champion for a speech!!" He starts clapping and so does everyone else. However the said champion is nowhere to be found, everyone at the party started looking around the room for the champion but with no luck. Mr. Beast groans as he asked Dream to tell Techno about the speech in advance. He then sees Chandler and Karl coming up to him and was breathing hard and speaking gibberish.

"Woah, Woah, Woah calm down what's going on?" Mr. Beasts asks glancing between them. Chandler honestly looks like he was about to pass out.

" The celebratory Fireworks are gone and I think I know who took it," Karl said finally. Mr. Beast contemplated on this, thinking who could have been crazy enough to take fireworks during a semi-formal party. Then it he heard a small explosion outside.It clicked.  
" Oh shit," Mr. Beast says as he made a running start to the exit doors, Sapnap seeing this was confused but curiosity got the best of him and he followed. George saw this and thinking it was Sapnap began to scream and chase him but after a while it suddenly became quiet and you could hear the loud explosions of fireworks. Everyone else looked at each other before running to see what was going on.

They all saw Dream and Technoblade himself launching the missing Fireworks up into the chilly air. Dream screaming bloody murder before loading his crossbow with five fireworks and launching them all at the same time. Techno to everyone's shock was laughing loudly as well but he didn't use a firework-like dream, he instead grabbed a flint and steel, threw one of the boxes of fireworks at the air, and fired his flint and steel at it, which caused a huge firework to appear, it was pretty yes, but it got too near to the party people and everyone screams, running in different directions as to not get hit by one of the fireworks.

Sapnap hid behind a tree as one of the flaming fireworks just missed him by the hair. George was screaming in his highest pitch running around because one of his suit's sleeves were on fire. Jschaltt's screaming was incomprehensible and all you can hear from him was static screaming. Everyone else was either running from a fire or is on fire.

Techno spread his arms in the air while screaming" BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD, BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD" seeing the chaos at the bottom. Dream was on the floor wheezing and deflating at the scene before him. Roof tiles were cracking because of how many times Dream kept hitting it.

After the incident, Techno and Dream were still laughing as they got scolded by Philza, George, and Wilbur, who did not think the situation was funny. After saying their half-hearted apologies, all the guests began to leave with or without burns on their clothes.

Techno was just about to leave by himself until Dream caught up to him. He smiled as both of them started chatting about what happened through the incident. 

"Did you see what happened to Sapnap?? He barely had any hair left" Dream wheezed.

"Yeah but Tommy though, you could barely think he would be a guy with that pitch" Techno laughed.

Both legends started laughing at each other's observations and laughed into the night. When they reached their homes they bid goodbye and went to their respective houses. 

After taking a shower and going into comfy clothes, he laid down in bed and drifted off to sleep. Maybe having dream as a friend wouldn't be so bad.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the next months, Dream and Techno had so much more shenanigans and Laughter. But of course, that's not all they did.

They also battled each other sometimes Dream winning and sometimes Techno. Both were respective about it and even gave each other pointers and pointed out the flaws.  
and thanks to their teachings, they got stronger, better even. Their friendship began to progress as they teamed with each other for the MCC 8, in which with the combination of their strength, they won. Now with all the events done, they had one last one to attend, which is the dream SMP festival. Techno was a bit sad that his own brother, Wilbur could not attend, thanks to Schlatt banishing them when he won the elections with Quackity. He couldn't do much though, other than just follow what the president had decreed. Dream cheered him up at least, showing the pamphlet for the festival. He was excited about the festival mostly because they had a dunk tank game, which he couldn't wait to dunk Dream in. Even with all the cool games and delicious food that's at the festival, He couldn't help but feel anxious. Was it because of the crowd that would be there?? Social interactions?? He didn't know.

Techno dressed in his usual attire, a nice pirate looking blouse? He didn't know and he doesn't care because it looks nice. His blood-red cape and his small crown. He grabs his weaponry, and some food then headed out. He saw Dream walking towards him and his waves.

"hullo" Techno greets with his usual monotonous voice. Dream chuckles and waves back.

"wazzup, bacon" Dream teases. Dream was just wearing his usual green hoodie, dark cargo pants tucked into long black combat boots. Hid signature mask is of course still there.  
"Whatever Dipsy" Techno counters back earning a wheeze from the other. They then had a small chat while walking through the festival. You could see Quackity and Schlatt arguing which food stall they should go to. Tubbo sitting at a bench eating a popsicle, sometimes sharing it with a bee. Fundy seemingly confused about which snack to get from Niki's food stall. Dream then gets called over by George and says goodbye to techno before joining his friends. Techno then gets called by Fundy.

" Hey Techno!! wanna play a few games with me and Niki?" the Hybrid asks, his tail wagging lightly hoping for a yes. Techno shrugs and agrees, which made the hybrid pump his fist and grabs Techno's hand. Niki giggling on the way. (no ships here btw) They stop at the wack-a-zombie. Niki got first to try and mostly just lightly hit the plastic zombies heads as they came out of the hole. She won a tiny mermaid plushie. Fundy was next but he was less graceful, hitting the zombies as soon as they came out but as the 3rd round came in, the zombies started coming out faster and he lost focus and just started hitting everything. He got a lot of points so he won a big dream plushie, which was literally just a blob and a smiley face, but Fundy took it anyway. Now it was techno's turn, Fundy and Niki stared as he just nonchalantly started hitting all the zombies at once, shocking the carney. Techno won most of the points so he won a big plush potato. 

After a few games, Techno won, all three of them started heading to Techno's favorite game, Dunking. Techno grinned internally as he saw Dream lined up as well with George and Sapnap. Dream was then pushed to become the dunkee, to which he agrees, taunting George that he wouldn't make the shot. Sapnap tried first, missing all two of his shots, hitting the bull's eye but the chair only budged a bit, everyone in the line groans in disappointment, wanting to see the green hunter get dunked. George tried and he also missed a few shots but the one-shot hit the bull's eye but it barely made the chair move. At this point, the Green hunter was Wheezing and barely breathing. Techno then had enough grabbed his own crossbow instead of the carneys, and shot the bullseye. Finally dunking the hunter, everyone started cheering and laughing as the hunter swam to the surface and started laughing as well.

Then a small ring came through the speakers, Quackitys voice came through. "Hey everyone, to end the festival, Schlatt would be making a small speech and a few announcements, Graciaaaasss owo" After that, you can hear a slap before the message ends. Everyone shrugged as they began moving to the center stage. Techno helped Dream get out of the tank then handed him a new hoodie. Dream thanks him before changing hoodies.  
"How'd you have an extra hoodie for me?" Dream asked shaking the water off his boots. Techno just shrugged and looked away whistling. He definitely didn't get a new hoodie for dream because he wanted to dunk him in the tank. They then shared a laugh heading towards the stage and sat next to each other. After a few announcements, Schlatt then grinned.

"Dream would you come up here?" 

Dream looked at Techno, who in turn shrugged. Dream walked up to the stage, right in the middle. Quackity and Schlatt on opposite sides to dream. Then suddenlySchlatt made a box around Dream, which shocked Dream but he couldn't get out since he didn't have his items with him. 

" you know there's a reason why I'm the president of Manburg, I have the skills and intelligence to qualify for it. I'm smart enough to know when I have a traitor in my midst" Schlatt growled in the last part. Tubbo visibly flinching. 

"But I won't be pointing out who this traitor is but instead I'm going to show you what this traitor is really facing, Techno if you don't mind" Schlatt smirked and snapped his fingers. This time it was Techno's turn to be confused but the stares of different people started to get to him so he goes up to the stage, concern strewn at his face. 

"Techno I want you to take Dream out to dinner, give- give him a nice meal," Schlatt said venom present in his voice.  
"y-you want me to take him out? like at that restaurant over there??" Schlatt sighed and dragged his hands through his face. "No techno, I want you to take him OUT"  
Techno still didn't get it. Quackity jus facepalmed at this.

'Techno no, I want you to kill dream" Schlatt finally said. Tubbo looks at Techno with fear and then stared at dream with concern.

"Oh, OHHH" Techno finally said. Then his thoughts began  
'Wait no, I can't do this, he's my best friend, why Dream though, what's going on??"  
"Techno DO IT, KILL DREAM" Schlatt screamed pressuring Techno to bring out his crossbow. Techno however didn't want to do it, He wanted to just play stall games with dream and the others.

"DO IT TECHNO, SHOW HOW MUCH POWER MANBURG TRULY HAS AND A SMALL REMINDER, THAT I TURNED OFF RESPAWN IN OUR COUNTRY" Schlatt screamed into his mic, Tubbo visibly shaking and scared for dream.

"Techno, wait no don't please," Dream cried to Techno. Techno was now really confused, If he didn't kill dream he would be deemed a traitor and dream would be killed anyways, If he did well he didn't get a chance to think about that when Schlatt snapped his fingers to Quackity. Quackity nodded and grabbed dreams arm and sliced it with the dagger he had. Dream hissed in pain, grabbing his now bleeding arm. 

Techno seeing the blood made his brain go haywire, ' blood, blood, he must see more blood, he must kill, kill, kill, kill. NO, YES KILL, I CAN'T'. Techno's eyes were turning red. 'KILL, KILL, BLOOD' 'NO, THAT'S DREAM WE CAN'T' 'fINE iLL dO iT mYSeLf" Techno's arm then goes limp.

"Techno?"

Immediately Techno's head snaps up, eyes glow red, a Cheshire grin spreads across his face. He loads his crossbow with fireworks. 

"Techno, WAIT DON'T" Dream screams, he tries escaping but the concrete had solidified and he was right in Techno's shot, Dream felt dread in his throat. He couldn't escape.

( WARNING!! GORE UP AHEAD)

(LAST CHANCE THIS BE GOREY)

"Sorry Dream I'll make it as painless as possible" He smiles then fires right at Dream's chest. Dream screams in agony, the shot didn't kill him immediately. A massive red hole was in Dream's chest, ribs were sticking out and half of his heart clearly seen, still thumping, He only had one lung left and the other lung is moving erratically. Intestines were spread about, a bit lying on the bloody wooden floor. Dream couldn't breathe or hear, all he can hear is ringing and what he thinks is screaming. Blood poured out of his screaming mouth and now he notices he can only see with one eye. The other must have been damaged by the firework. 

Screams were heard throughout the crowd. People pushing and running away, trying to get away from the pig maniac and Dream's still breathing corpse. Techno however still wanted more. He looks at Dreams sprawled out body but he could tell he was still alive. He loaded another firework and shot Dream again, finally ending his pain. Techno didn't miss the single tear that went down Dreams eye, as he finally passed. It wasn't enough however, Techno needed more blood. He glanced at the audience who were still running and pointed another firework at them. Shooting fireworks again and again until there were barely any people left. He started laughing at all the blood that was present, satisfying the piglin in him until he was hit in the chest by a sword. Knocking him to the ground, he looks up and see's that Schlatt and Quackity were gone. Tubbo was crying near Dream's corpse, shaking violently and holding his mouth. Tommy was there holding a sword and staring at the corpse, shaking in anger. 

Then Techno finally snapped out of it, he shakes his head and stares at the scene before him, Dream was sprawled, guts basically everywhere. Half of his face was gone, his remaining eye was staring right at him, a tear going down, His mask shattered at the floor only bits and pieces remained. Techno couldn't breathe,he needed to get out of here. He grabbed his Trident and flew through the air. Landing away in a small pond. He didn't land gracefully however but he didn't care. He stared into his reflection, blood was all over his face, Dream's blood. Tears escaped his eye as he kneeled in the pond he sat at. He sobbed and screamed his lung out, he couldn't believe it, he didn't want to, he just killed Dream, His rival, His BEST friend.

(GORE GONE HERE)

Since Techno was too busy with his thoughts He screamed there until the sun came up. George and Sapnap saw Techno in the middle of the pond but they didn't care, Sapnap ran up to Techno and started beating him up , Tears present in his eyes, remembering the fear in Dream's eyes before he died, George tried to stop Sapnap but inside he knew Techno deserved it. Techno let Sapnap beat him up, he deserved it, he KILLED Dream. In a distance, you can hear Schlatt's manic laughter.


	2. Doliente, Doliente, Doliente * Chapter 1*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having a rough day?
> 
> *hands you some headphones*
> 
> it's playing some studio ghibli music :0.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hngh  
> I am so sorry this is late, school and all :c

The sun peaked at the hill of Manburg. Zombies of the night had begun to burn up from the heat of the sun, spiders became dormant and hid in their caves and creepers wondered about.

Tubbo woke up with a small bee nudging his cheek, he gently moved the bee with his hand and stretched. Rubbing his eyes, he felt like he was missing something.

**_Techno_ **

**_Blood_ **

**_Dream on the floor_ **

**_Tommy, sword out of his hand_ **

**_Fireworks_ **

**_Tears_ **

He held his mouth with his hand, sobbing quietly _, that would have been him_. But he pushed that thought and began to mourn for his friend. “Dream, oh my god, I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry, I’m” Tubbo cried into his sheets, his little bee, buzzing around him for comfort. He stopped crying when he heard a knock, he forced himself to wipe his tears and told the person to come in.

It was Niki. Niki looked at Tubbo with an unreadable expression. She gently closed the door, and sat next to Tubbo, she handed him a loaf of bread and placed a glass of water on the nightstand. Tubbo thanked her quietly as he ate the bread.

The two sat in silence, both remembering the festival from yesterday.

**_Dream_ **

**_Blood_ **

**_Laughter_ **

**_Colors_ **

****

Tubbo tightly closed his eyes, as if that would help him forget those moments. Niki saw this and sighed. Tubbo was a kid, he shouldn’t have seen that, he should be out there playing with his bee with Tommy. She tightened her fist, Damn Schlatt, what was he planning, why Dream of all people???

A sob interrupted her thoughts, she quickly looked to her left and saw Tubbo sobbing while munching on her bread. He was mumbling apologies to who she guesses is Dream.

“Oh, Tubbo, it's not your fault okay honey? Come here” Niki said as she spread her arms to hug Tubbo. Tubbo immediately hugged Niki, crying into her shoulder. She patted his back and whispered comforting words to him.

Niki glared at the window, seeing Schlatt’s building. Schlatt would pay for this, for killing Dream, for scarring Tubbo, and for hurting Techno.

Speaking of, where is Techno?

* * *

Sapnap threw Techno down to the pond. Blood and tears spread around Techno’s face.

“Why?! You- You could- could-“ Sapnap stuttered before sobbing himself, kneeled to the steep water and began sobbing loudly. George was next to him patting his back but anyone can see he was sobbing through those weird goggles of his. George stared at Techno, who was trying to get up, eyes glazed over with despair.

George knew he couldn’t blame Techno, they knew of his Piglin side of him. When blood is drawn, it creates massive bloodlust within them. Dream taught them that. Dream. Even if he couldn’t blame Techno, he still held anger in his heart. For his friend.

****

**_Crying_ **

**_Sapnap yelling_ **

**_Tubbo screaming_ **

**_Techno launching fireworks at them_ **

**_People running around in panic_ **

He stared at Techno, who was standing still.

“ I- I have to go” Techno whispered, voice raspy. Sapnap’s head shot up.

“Go?? Now you go?! YOU FUCKING COWARD TECHNO” Sapnap screamed, he stood up and began screaming more reasons why Techno was a coward.

Techno couldn’t hear him however his mind buzzing, he knew he had to leave, he was a danger to everyone else here, he was unstable.

He looked back at Sapnap and George. George holding Sapnap back, while Sapnap was trying to attack him again, this time an ax in hand.

He grabbed his Trident and prepared to launch it.

 _“ Be safe”_ George whispered, Techno heard it and mentally thanked him. He launched his Trident somewhere far. He landed on the execution site and saw the blood that was there last night, had been cleaned up, Dream’s corpse nowhere to be seen. He visibly flinched, remembering what happened, and launched himself to the air again. He repeated this until Manburg wasn’t seen anymore until he couldn’t see his friends. Until he couldn’t see Schlatt again.

He landed lastly on an abandoned cottage. He looked around and saw no villages or towns nearby. Techno sighed and entered the cottage. Holes in the roof, a dusty fireplace, old chairs and tables, and a dirty kitchen with a small dusty bed near the window.

He sighed dropped his trident to the floor and sat in the old chair. They would be safer without him. But Dream.

**_Tears_ **

**_Blood_ **

**_Guts_ **

**_Schlatt laughing_ **

**_Fireworks_ **

He put his elbow in front of his eyes, trying to stop the tears that came out of it. It didn’t work of course. He yelled in anger.

**_Dream’s cry_ **

**_Dream yelling at him_ **

**_The burst of blood that came out of him_ **

**_Blood_ **

**_Blood_ **

**_BLoOd_ **

**_BlOoD_ **

Techno quickly stood up in his chair and ran out, he stopped near a river. He looked at his reflection, seeing Dream’s blood still on him, some were washed away when he was with Sapnap and George at the pond. But it was still there. He ripped his robe off him and tried washing it in the river. It didn’t work. He dove into the river, trying to wash the rest of the blood off him. It didn’t work. He could still see the blood on him. Dream’s blood. Blood.

He began to scratch the blood off him, crying while doing so. He didn’t notice that his claws were out and his own blood came out as well. He sat back at the river’s bank. Breathing heavily, trying to steady his breaths. After a while, he just began sobbing to himself, alone in a forest. Good, he deserved to be alone.

* * *

A groan was heard in the forest. Where was he? He looked around him seeing he was in between a forest and a large wall. The wall however was slowly being torn down. What was this place?

The man groaned, trying to remember what happened last night. His head shot up.

**_Trapped_ **

**_Screaming_ **

**_Pain_ **

**_Blood_ **

**_Schlatt_ **

**_Techno_ **

**_Techno_ **

Techno! Shit, what did Schlatt do?? He reached for his face in disbelief but his mask wasn’t there. Where was it?

Oh, right

He stood up trying to gather his thoughts, Techno, poor Techno, he had to tell him it wasn’t his fault but how was he here if Schlatt turned off respawn?

He gathered his thoughts. His name was Dream and he was shot to death by his best friend.

He began crying, remembering the pain from last night. It had hurt so much, He didn’t even die instantly. He wiped his tears dismissively. He had to get to Techno first, who knows what was happening to him.

Dream couldn’t help but feel scared when he mentioned Techno, Why though? It’s not like he meant it. So why? Why was he scared of Techno? Why was he feeling anger and fear from his best friend?

Dream too occupied with his thoughts didn’t notice a certain ram hybrid walking up to him.

“So you’re still alive huh? Thought so”

Dream quickly went to grab his dagger but realizing he didn’t have anything. So he settled on hitting whoever was behind him with a kick.

It hit Schlatt. But Schlatt grabbed Dream’s ankle and threw a potion at him. Schlatt then threw Dream to the ground. Dream’s back hitting the ground with a groan.

He felt so weak. What did Schlatt throw at him?

Dream tried to stand back up but he faltered and fell.

“Hm, as much as you’re a nuisance to my plans, you can be helpful in it” Schlatt held his chin in thought. Grinning, he had a plan in mind.

He snapped his fingers and Quackity appeared. Quackity screamed as he fell to the ground. He looked around him and saw Schlatt standing over Dream.

“ Hey Flatty patty, come help me why don’t ya,” Schlatt said tying the green hunters and behind him. Quackity nodded and hoisted the hunter over his shoulder, seemingly limp.

Schlatt snapped his fingers again and they were suddenly in a dark, humid basement. Rats can be seen running away from silverfishes.

They then brought Dream into a clean, white room, a metal chair in the middle. Quackity then shoved dream into a metal chair. Removing the rope from his hands and replacing it with the cuffs on the chair, the same going for Dream’s shins.

Schlatt then gestured his head to the door and Quackity understood. He ran out knowing what was going to happen to the green hunter.

Schlatt removed his expensive-looking blazer and neatly put it in a corner. He put black latex gloves and pressed a hidden button on the wall and an assortment of tools and buttons were shown.

Dream couldn’t hold his eyes up any longer, exhaustion from the potion and him hitting the ground hard. The last thing he heard was Schlatt’s small chuckle.

“You’re gonna be working for me for now on Dream”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna make the chapters a bit short, so I can upload in time :0
> 
> so uhm, here
> 
> *hands you some Caramel Popcorn*
> 
> Ok this time were watching, uh, Kiki's Delivery Service


	3. Papá está aquí *Chapter 2*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look who's here :0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Food? no?  
> let's watch a show after this

It's been a week since the incident. Techno finally settled into the abandoned cabin, he didn't decorate it too much but enough to sustain his lifestyle. He farmed enough potatoes to sustain someone for a few years and he would usually just get some water from the river. If he didn't want potatoes, he would usually trade some of his potatoes to a nearby village. Which he discovered after chasing a chicken. He would go back and forth to that village since the villagers were really friendly and would sometimes give him free food or materials.

However, even in this peaceful image, he was far from being peaceful. Dream's dead body kept flashing in and out of his mind. Techno couldn't get enough sleep sometimes not even getting a wink of sleep. He broke all the mirrors in the cabin after seeing that he is still covered in blood, Dream's blood. He misses his friends, he misses berating Tommy for being a child, he missed his spars with Wilbur or Dream but he couldn't go back after what he did. He- He just couldn't. 

He kept remembering Tommy's angered face, how much Tommy wanted to kill him at that moment. Tubbo's scarred face, he was a kid, he shouldn't have seen those- those. Techno didn't want to continue that sentence. He sighed, he needed a walk. Techno decided to go to the village, he was low in supplies anyways. 

He starts his walk in his own made pathway. He remembered making this because of another episode, so he decided to take it out to the ground. He looks around and sees the peaceful mobs walking or flying around the sky. He smiled a bit but quickly replaced it with a frown, no, he didn't deserve to be happy. 

He came up to the blacksmith and traded some coal from him for a few emeralds. They both didn't speak each other's language however so they nodded in silence. He came up to the fisherman of the village and traded some fishes. The day continued on of him just trading or just silently walking around the village. He was in an alleyway and noticed there was a festival going on. Flashes of light suddenly invaded his mind and he looked away from the flyer and continued on. A villager saw him and made grunts and words that Techno really didn't understand but he did get that the villager was trying to get him into the festival, he kept refusing but the villager was insistent.

He was starting to get frustrated as the villager kept blocking his path and trying to convince him to go to the festival. Everytimehe hears that word, he is just reminded of the incident. He looks around for an exit but he's only met with the flyers for the festival. Tears then began to form in Techno's eyes. Why, just Why couldn't;t he escape it, why does it have to come back?!

He began to unconsciously reached for his sword, not thinking straight, he needed to get out of here and this villager wasn't helping. He was about to unsheath the sword, when a hand clasped around his shoulder. He looked at his side and saw. holy fuck. 

"Would you please leave us be?" Philza gently said. The villager looked up to the tall man with huge wings at his back, the villager didn't seem to want tountilPhilza glared at them and the vilalger ran.

"Philza?" Techno stammered, tears welling up again. Philza turned to him and smiled.

"Hey son"

* * *

Quackity was vibing in Schlatt's office. Listening to pop music in loud volumes.Quackity was dancing and swiveling in Schlatt's chair, not caring that he's in front of a huge window .He was screaming the lyrics when Schclatt came in making him sputter and jump out of his chair, music still loud as fuck.

Schaltt came in a blazer on his arm and cigarette lit. Blood was VERY evident on him staining his white shirt. He stared at Quackity and Quackity immediately stopped his music.

"S-so how did the t-torture thingie go?" Quackity stammered looking at the scar on Schlatt's forehead. Looks like Dream didn't go down without a fight.

"What do you think Patty?" He grunted sitting in his chair and pulled out a bottle of whiskey. Pouring him some in a wine glass. It was really quiet for a while until Schlatt began chuckling.

"Just as I expected, that man's will is stronger than a diamond." He said, pouring another glass. Downing it and pulled out another glass. He motioned Quackity to come over and told him to sit. He poured him a glass of whiskey and slid it to him.

"Little green bitch even gave me a good head butt" Schlatt muttered rubbing the blood on his head. He growled, he might be able to break Dream a bit but he knows it's not enough. He began thinking of different ways to break the hunter's will. He knew he had a few spies on him and seemingly growing traitors, he was losing power and Schlatt knew this. He needed power and Dream by his side would show this.

Quackity sipped the whiskey and coughed, he was more of a beer man. He stared at Schlatt, who seemingly in deep thought. Then he had an idea.

He motioned Schlatt to lend his ear and whispered incoherent things. Schlatt hearing the idea smiled at this and patted Quackity's back. "Good job, Patty, didn't know you had a brain on ya" He laughed and Quackity stammered angry things at him.

Schlatt then smiled and pulled out a hovering screen. Quackity gaped at this, it was the code of the server. He stares at this while Schlatt was going through different codes and he stopped at a certain section. He smiled at this and enlarged this part of the code and Quackity saw, it was Dream's code.

Schlatt stared at the code for a while and tried changing it but he was electrocuted at this. Swearing loudly, he stepped back from the code. "Damn firewall" Schlatt muttered. He sighed and grabbed his gloves. 

" Call that furry fundy, tell him to change Dream's code and make it into something a bit more,uh let's say cooperative" Schaltt ordered Quackity, who nodded and called Fundy. Mostly to tell him to come to Schlatt's office

"and while that's going on, I'm doing this old-fashioned for now," he said going back down to the cellars. He was gone when he heard the door slam. Quackity released his breath and pulled out the speaker remote and started playing his pop song. Why? it's the only way people wouldn't be hearing screaming.

Fundy knocked on the door and Quackity told him to come in. They talked personal stuff for a while but Quackity knew his ass would be beat if he didn't do what Schlatt told him to do. 

"I, uh need you to change Dream'scode a bit" Quackity stammered, since he wasn't too good with negotiations. Fundy looked confused.

"Dream's alive?? Holy shit that's good news, I , I gotta tell everyone!!" Fundy smiled and was about to race to the door when Quackity stopped him.

"Yeah yeah he's alive but we can't tell anyone," Quackity said holding the fox's shoulder. 

"B-but why? People miss him big Q" Fundy said trying to get to the door.

"L-look he has amnesia, you see and he isn't comfortable with anyone else right now" Quackity lied. Fundy seemed to start to understand now.

"o-oh"

"Yeah, that's why the only way we can bring back his memories is to change his code, to be a bit more, uh, cooperative" Quakcity stammered, he felt bad lying to Fundy but it was better than getting the end of Schaltt's brass knuckles. 

"W-Why his code?" Fundy muttered. He crosses the line when it comes to someone's personal codes.

"Well, we don't know and he constantly tries to kill us every time we approach him" Quackity said. He waited for the fox's response. There was a moment of silence before Fundy's sigh cut it.

"o-ok, as long as it helps Dream" Fundy said with a small smile. Quackity sighed internally, ok it worked. He thanked the fox and watched as he brought out the same hovering screen that Schlatt had, expertly removed the firewall and changed the code a bit, Quackity didn't really understand it but when he saw Fundy pumped his fist in the air, he knew it worked.

"Ok this would make Dream a bit more cooperative" Fundy sighed. 

"What did you do exactly?" Quackity asked Fundy smiled at his.

"I changed his will code so that he would be a bit more cooperative with you guys instead of trying to kill you" Fundy laughed. He stared at the code a bit longer before closing the screen.

"So if you tell him he's a fish, he can believe you but you would need a lot of force and proof to say that haha" Fundy joked. Quackity faked laughed at his joke but internally cheered, this would help Schlatt and hopefully improve his mood. Quackity stood up and grabbed a few things from the shelves.

"Nice,want some coffee?" Quackity offered pouring one for himself. Fundy perked at this but he needed to ask a question first.

"No not really, but can- can I see Dream?" Quackity spit-taked at this and quickly rubbed the coffee off his shirt.

"w-well I wouldn't suggest it, we just put him to sleep and you know how much of a grumpy pants he is" Quackity stammered trying to clean the coffee off the expensive marble.

Fundy deflated at this and his ears went down. Quackity felt bad but he needed to keep the secret safe, otherwise he and fundy would be dead in a ditch somewhere.

"W-well alright, I'll see you later big Q" Fundy waved at him before leaving. When the door closed, Quackity sighed in relief and slid down to the floor.

god he was pathetic.

* * *

It was a good thing Dream had a high tolerance to pain. Schlatt hit him with every tool he had in the room, a crowbar, a hammer, hell even a wrench. Dream knew it wasn't enough to break him but he knew Schlatt had something up his sleeve. He couldn't think straight, however, since Schlatt kept hitting his head with the wrench. He was surprised he was still conscious. 

Like hell, he'll join Schlatt. Man's been nothing but cruel to the Manburg citizens. He eve saw him steal a kid's ice cream and kept on walking while the kid was crying. Dream then began thinking of different ways he could escape. He looked to his right and saw a few tools but they were far from his reach. He could move the chair a bit but in his current state, it might be a bit hard. 

The door was then slammed open and Schlatt came in.

"Hey dreamarino, wanna join my side yet or nah?" Schlatt grinned putting both arms where Dream was currently trapped in. Dream grinned back and spat at his face.

"Yeah no go fuck yourself Schaltt" Schlatt chuckled and wiped the spit off his face and suddenly threw a punch at Dream. Dream coughed out a bit of blood and spat it out at the ground, glaring at Schlatt.

" You. are going. to join my side." Schlatt said, repeatedly throwing punches. Dream got lightheaded but he didn't fall unconscious. Schlatt grabbed Dream by his hair and dragged him to a nearby bathtub.

He immediately shoved Dream's head inside the water. Schaltt grinned seeing Dream struggling for air. He waited for a few seconds before letting him out. Dream gasped for air. Sputtering and spitting out the water.

He immediately shoved Dream back in the water. With his free hand, he grabbed a small object with a round little button in the middle. He saw Dream was about to go limp and he brought Dream back up.

_Click Click_

" You gonna spit on me again? huh??" Schlatt grunted. Dream glared at Schlatt.

" Fuck yeah I will" Dream was dunked back into the tub. Schlatt repeated this multiple times before bringing him back up.

_Click Click_

"are you gonna disrespect me again? huh?" Schlatt screamed into Dream's ear. Putting him back into the water. Dream couldn't breathe, his mind was too lightheaded and water keeps filling his lungs. He was starting to panic. He needed to breathe. Dream wasn't gonna let this break him but while in water he felt a small change to his code. He was confused by this but it was quickly replaced with a feeling he hadn't had in a long time.

**Fear**

_Click Click_

_"_ STOP!" Dream screamed when he finally was let out of the water. Schlatt grinned at this and shoved his head back in the water. All dream could hear was splashing, his muffled screaming. He couldn't pry Schlatt's hands off him since he was still tied. So the best thing he could do was try to get his hand off his head but of course, that didn't work. 

_Click Click_

"Please just stop " Dream cried. He couldn't help it. After dying because his best friend, getting kidnapped, and then suddenly getting tortured was not good for his mental state. Schlatt smiled at this. He dragged Dream off the tub and set him in the middle again. He grabbed something from his tool area and approached Dream. He was holding a taser in his hand and the clicker on the other.

"Now let's do this again, are you gonna disrespect me?" Schlatt circled around Dream. Who was still trying to get the water out of his lungs.

_Click Click_

"Are you gonna respect me for now on" 

"No" Dream weakly said and was hit with a thousand volts. Dream screamed in agony as Schlatt continued pressing the taser to his side. He finally removed it and brought out the clicker.

_Click Click_

"Are you gonna respect me or not" Schlatt said again, circling dream. Dream looked up and grinned.

"Fuck you" Then white-hot pain. Dream couldn't stop screaming, it was too much. His mind couldn't take it anymore. Tears welled up when Schlatt took the taser off him.

_Click Click_

_"_ You are going to respect me Dream or would you want to respect mister taser here?" Schlatt threatened. Dream stared at the taser and he felt something snap in him and tears began flowing down.

"Yes , fine please just stop" Dream cried, he didn't know why he was like this, he was tougher than this. Schlatt grinned at this and put the taser away. 

_Click Click_

"look at me" Schlatt growled. Dream hearing the clicks felt scared and immeadietly tried to look at Schlatt but he couldn't keep his head too high and just settled on a half look. Schlatt internally laughed at this. The almighty Dream being submissive was a sight to see. He walked up and grabbed Dream's face and stared into his hazel-green eyes. He brought his hand up to Dream's forehead and purple and red magic seeped out of it and entering Dream's head. The mist glittered around Dream's head, looking like a galaxy but while he was focusing on his magic, he felt the face he was holding had gone limp.

He looked back to Dream, who looked like he was in a trance. Dream's eyes half lidded and was, instead of his usual Hazel-green, was now purple and red swiveling around his iris. sometimes the shape of the iris alternating from the normal shape to something close to a goat's eye. His mouth was a bit open and his face looked more relaxed,.

Schlatt grinned at this and let Dream's face go. He watched as the head simply fell limp, following his body. He looked like he was asleep.

Schlatt chuckled at this. The plan was working, now all he needed to do was inject more of his magic into Dream and finally he can move on to his future plans. He stepped off from the scene and watched in satisfaction as his magic swirled around Dream's head.

He looked at the time and decided he should go to bed. He walked to the door and closed the lights ,leaving Dream alone with Schlatt's magic.

He looked at Dream one more time before closing the door.

just a bit closer and every MC servers are his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oaoaoaoaooao  
> so that happened :0  
> tune in next time y'all


	4. amor, amor, odio *Chapter 3*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holy fuck is this late

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> waahhhhh I'm so sorry guys, this was so late :Cc

Techno stared at the one and only father figure in front of him. How? WH- sh- huh??. That was all you could hear from Techno's thoughts. After their interaction at the village, Techno brought Philza back to his humble cabin.

He was happy that the man was here but he couldn't help but wonder why. Did- Did he knew what happened? What did he feel about him now? What does he do? Techno was conflicted and kept staring intently at the man in front of him. 

Philza on the other hand drank the water Techno gave him. He knew the younger was staring at him intently, he was used to it don't worry. Putting down the glass he stared at Techno back, which threw the other off.

"Techno" He started. Techno looked away from the man. So he knew why he was here? Typical of Techno.

"Techno, look at me," He said at the hybrid, when Techno did Philza tried his best giving him a soft look, he couldn't blame his son, not ever. 

"Techno, you know it's not your fault, it was your instincts" Philza softly said. Techno still wouldn't look at him. Philza sighed. Techno still thinks he's a monster.

"Techno-"

" Phil, stop, please, I killed him, not only that I enjoyed it, I enjoyed it, Phil" Techno said slamming his fists on the table in front of him. He stared at Phil, who kept a monotone face. Techno slid back to the chair he was sitting and sighed, he brought his face to the table in front of him, ignoring the dent he made.

"Phil I saw his face before he died, He- oh god he-" Techno stated. Looking down at his hands, still seeing the blood from that day. He shut his eyes remembering the look Dream gave him before passing away. The single tear that went down.

"Phil I killed him, I-" He was cut off when he felt a pair of arms hold him close. He sighed and leaned closer to the hug, letting the wings surround him and give him a comforting warmth. He couldn't bring himself to cry, he didn't deserve to feel bad for himself.

"That's it" Phil softly said. He let go of Techno, to the latter's dismay, and went to the nearest crafting table. Techno stared at the man's back for a while before the man turned to him with a big smile on his face. 

"We're going fishing," Phil said before grabbing Techno under his arms before flying out the window and soars to the clouds. Now Techno doesn't scream but

"PHIL WHERE ARE WE GOING" Techno flailed at his father's arms.

"Back to the house!!!" Phil screamed before throwing Techno in the air and then catching him after doing a loopty-loop. Techno felt nauseous.

"PHIL WAIT I LEFT MY FISHING ROD, PHIIIL" Another loopty-loop.

* * *

Schlatt smiled. He looked at the slouched figure before him, it was Dream, this time out of the bindings from the start. Schlatt walks to the sink next to him and washes the blood off his hands.

After humming a tune and getting the blood under his fingernails off, he walks back to the green hunter. He goes close and hears the uneven breathing the man was emitting. He grabbed the clicker out of his pocket and grinned.

_Click Click_

"Stand up" He commanded. He stares as Dream tries to stand up. Shakily he stands up and tries to stop the shaking from his legs. Schlatt smiled. Finally, after all these weeks, it finally paid off.

_Click Click_

"Go to Quackity and get fixed up," Schlatt tells Dream and Dream just nods and limps out of the door. Schlatt groaned and pressed on his earpiece.

"Quackity get down here and get Dream fixed up but grab one of the clickers first," Schlatt told through the piece and got a stuttery yes from the other side. In a few minutes, he hears a thump and knew it was Dream that fell down.

"Schlatt goes out of the room and sees the green hunter kneeled over, breathing hard. He was about to use the clicker again when he heard Quackity's rapid footsteps come down the stairs, clicker in hand.

"I-I'm here boss" Quackity stuttered and his eyes drifted to Dream. A hint of pity flashed in his eyes. Schlatt pointed at the green hunter.

"Get him fixed up and give him his uniform, all call a town meeting were gonna want to introduce our new ally" Schlatt grinned. Excited for the plans he had for the green hunter, after all, it took him weeks of no sleep and constant torture plus magic to get him on his side.

"Y-Yes sir" Quackity saluted. Schlatt nodded at this and walked off, probably to his office.

Quackity sighed and stared at the retreating figure of the businessman before turning back to Dream. The man was absolutely wrecked, bruises were evident on his face, lips popped and blood was running down, Knife slashes were evident on his arms and legs, and a hint of red and purple mist around his head.

But what stood out the most was the hunter's eyes. It was more of a goat's eyes now, slanted horizontally, colored red and purple. It must have been Schlatt's magic. Quackity sighed, he needed to at least fix Dream up.

He brought out the clicker and stared at it. He didn't want to treat Dream like a dog but he had no choice, if he as much as tried to touch the hunter, he would instantly kill him, learned that the hard way last week when Schlatt let him join in the torture. (Which he didn't want to do btw)

_Click... Click_

"S-stand up and follow me" Quackity directed and flinched when the hunter immediately stood up and stared at him with those purple goat eyes. He shivered and began walking to the infirmary. He felt sick for kind of liking the once-powerful man to follow him with no hesitation.

It was an awkward walk to the infirmary. All you could hear was the man's labored breathing and missteps. When they arrived Quackity told him to sit on one of the beds, which Dream almost collapsed on.

He ordered him to drink a regen potion and waited for the wounds around him to close up. After he made Dream take a shower and gave him the uniform Niki sewed for Schlatt.

When Dream came out, Quackity gulped. He. was. intimidating. He understood why Niki looked at him weirdly when he picked it up. He was wearing a black cloak, peaking under it was an enchanted netherite armor, glowing dangerously and dark cargo pants as well, he could see the shape of a knife in one of its pockets. Black combat boots to match as well. 

And the mask, holy fuck the mask. It wasn't that welcoming smiley face anymore, it was now colored black, with a ram's face drawn like an ancient tribe would, and as of to mock the past mask it the ram's face was smiling.

(AN: I'll show a drawing of this in the next chapter so y'all aren't confused)

Quackity coughed and used the clicker to make Dream follow him. He showed him to Schlatt's office,where Schlatt was waiting. Schlatt grinned and drew his arms, in a hug like gesture. Quackity knew it was far from a hug.

"Dream, my man, my knight in shining armor, welcome to Manburg's side" Schlatt laughed and grabbed the clicker.

_Click Click_

"Come here" Quackity flinched when he heard the tall hunter's boots walked passed him and walked to Schlatt's side, no word spoken, just stood tall and scary next to the ram hybrid. Schlatt looked at his side and grinned. Everything was coming together.

"Alright your dismissed Flatty, go call the town meeting" Schlatt shoo'ed and flicked his hands at Quackity. Who saluted and went to his own office. He called Fundy, George and Sapnap and barked at them the same order Schlatt gave him.

After he got a variety of 'yes' yeah' 'whatever' Quackity sighed and dropped himself on the chair in his office. 

_Heeeeyyyy mamacitaaa who do u think is da most handosme one haa_

_"uhhh definitely u Quackity"_

_heyy really mamacita????_

_"haha of course "_

Quackity sighed at the memory. He missed where he and Dream would just joke around and bully Tommy sometimes. He stared at the clicker in his hands and shoved it in his drawer. 

He didn't want to think about it now.

* * *

Sapnap was definitely still mad at Schlatt but he couldn't think about the ram now. All he could think about is Dream. Dream. Oh Dream. 

Sapnap walked around the houses, knocking and politely telling the people inside that there would be a meeting in a few mins. He stares at the watch and saw George. He catches up to the British man and talks.

"Hey.. George how you doin'" Sapnap asks, noticing the failure to wipe tear streaks on the man's face. George just smiles at him, he doesn't talk. Sapnap sighed, yeah figures, couldn't blame him though, even after weeks. It's hard to move on.

They both go into the town hall and already saw Fundy cleaning up the place and tech checking the hall. Fundy sees the two and greets them, he seems too happy lately, Sapnap didn't like it, especially since no one was okay after the event.

"Hey, guys! you called everyone?" Fundy asked, tail swishing side to side. He was clumsily holding papers in his fox claws,Sapnap guessed it was Schlatt's speech or announcements.

"Y-yeah we did" George spoke softly. Fundy's ears went down after hearing the tone in the man's voice, mouth opening and closing a bit as if wanting to say something. He seems he was about to say something when Quackity's loud voice came through.

"FUNDY GET YOUR FURRY ASS OVER HERE" Fundy sighed and waved goodbye to the Ex-Dream team and walked up to the man.

Sapnap noticed that the hall was getting full, seeing Niki some in with Tubbo. who looked as good as George right now. Sapnap nudged the British man and both walked over to the seats on the stage, next to where Schlatt would stand for the announcements.

After a while, Schlatt came out with papers and a small thing Sapnap couldn't see. After clearing his throat, Schlatt spoke.

"Hello everyone, everyone hello, So we got a few announcements and a new guest, that would be staying with us for a while" Schlatt grinned. Sapnap was confused by this, he didn't see anyone new in the country, who was he talking about?

"So the first one is that hardcore mode is still on, so y'all only get one life" Groans echoed around the hall.

" Second, no one leaves the country without a correct permit" Protests were loud for this one. People screaming how unfair this was, how it was in their rights. Yada, yada, Sapnaps heard it all.

"Third, Taxes are raised by a .5%" Even louder screams and protests, erupted from the crowd, some people even standing up to point at the ram hybrid. Who looked like he didn't give a single fuck.

"Hush now we still have that guest to announce," Schlatt said putting a finger up to his lips. Sapnap rolled his eyes.

But it surprised him when a man came up to stage, random citizen, Sapnap thought. He grabbed Schlatt by his collar.

"Listen I don't give a fuck anymore, you, my sir are a tyrant and for the sake of these citizens, I think we all agree that you should no longer be president" The man screams in Schaltt's face, who stayed in his monotone face. Shouts of agreement erupted from the crowd and things started to become messy.

Sapnap almost wanted to help the man but he still feels that anger, from the incident, maybe he'll let this happen.

_Click Click_

"Help me out here would ya"

The man brought out a diamond dagger. George was about to stand up and help Schlatt when the man screams as his hand was cut off. The crowd screamed at the scene, the man screaming and holding the stub where his arm once was. A figure fell down next to Schlatt and the thump of his boots silenced the crowd.

The figure stood up to their full height. Taller than Sapnap and Schlatt himself. But Sapnap couldn't care less, it was Dream. He knew those dirty blond locks anywhere.

"Dream?" George whispered, putting his hands up to his mouth.

"Ah, yes, everyone say hello to our guest and new ally" Schlatt announced, patting the hunter's back. Sapnap couldn't believe it, it was Dream, Dream who died, Dream who was gone, Dream was here.

He was about to grab the hunter's shoulder and hug him but the moment Sapnap touched Dream's cloak, the man grabbed Sapnaps arm, twisted it to his back. Holding him in a lock position.

"Dream!! what are you doing??" George cried and tried tor each for the hunter but a dagger flew past the British man and sliced his cheek open. George couldn't move.

"Dream, buddy, let the man go he's on our side" _Click Click_ and just like that Dream threw Sapnap away from him and Schlatt. 

"I can't believe I have to show you people, what would happen if you crossed me, _sigh_ , Dream if you will?" _Click Click._ With that, the screaming man's head flew off the stage and right on a citizen's lap. Who of course, screamed. Dream held a bloody, glowing, Netherite ax in his hand. No one dared to scream anymore.

"Dream?" Tubbo whispered. He didn't want to believe it. His big brother, killing an innocent citizen, it wasn't right.

Sapnap stood up with George's help. He stared at his life long friend, who glared back through the now changed mask, daring him to get closer to Schlatt. George was silently crying and his his face at Sapnap's back. Fundy was holding his mouth, deep in thought.

"Well that concludes the meeting, Flatty clean this up and let's go Dream we got a meeting with the Earth SMP" _Click Click_. With that Schlatt walked to the backstage and passed a grin to Fundy who stared at him in disbelief.

Fundy looked at the hunter, who didn't even look back, just following Schaltt to the exit like a dog. He sat on the nearest chair. He did this. After a while, The hall was empty other than a few people.

Sapnap and George looked at each other unknowing what to do, so they just stood there. Tubbo began crying again while Niki held him, who started as well. Quackity having to carry the corpse by himself, felt sadness for the people left. Couldn't blame them really.

But all of them knew that they couldn't do much. Not with Dream who's obediently on Schlatt's side.

* * *

In a distance, you could see Tommy hiding behind a bush. Shocked on what the fuck just happened inside. Tommy put the bow back to his inventory and got back on his horse, galloping back to the base.

Dammit what did Schlatt do now.What the fuck are they gonna do, when Dream is at Schlatt's side. Especially with that OP armor and stats within the server world. Tommy sighed

.Where was Technoblade when you need him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oya?oya oya?
> 
> Cookie?


	5. sueno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's remove ourselves from the angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WAHHHHHH IM SO SORRY THIS IS LATE :CCCC  
> TWO CHAPTERSS FOR YALL AND 50 COOKIES EACH  
> *aggressivley throws cookies at the audience*

Techno stared up at his childhood home. It looked the same as he left it years ago, just with a bit more vines around the windows and roof but it gave the house a more comfy vibe if he was honest. Philza was chopping up wood next to him, probably for the fireplace, he guessed. He inhaled the fresh air the forest gives and nostalgic scents came wafting through. 

He smelled a creak, a dog prancing through, forest grass, and what he guessed was Phil's baking in the house, oooh crinkles. Phil noticed Techno's drooling and chuckled.

"Go on in Tech, help yourself to some crinkles" Techno did not have to be told twice and dashed in the house, removing his heeled boots of course. Techno walks into the house and looks at the fireplace. A shelf hanging over it with pictures and trinkets strewn on it. He grabs one frame and it was Philza, Tommy, Wilbur, and Him in a group hug. He could see Tubbo's face in the corner of the pic and a blinding but familiar green cloak with the infamous mask at the back doing a peace sign, Techno chuckled, Dream was barely seen because of the forest greens and might as well be some sort of cryptic creature.

Techno frowned, remembering the masked man and put the picture down, and walked to the crinkles. He slowly took a bite out of the warm cookie, he remembered when he invited Dream here and both had an eating contest with how much the crinkles they can eat but ended with a slap to the back of the head by Philza. He sighed putting the half-eaten crinkle on the table. His ear perked up hearing the door slowly open and sees Philza holding chopped wood under his arm, he waves and Philza waves back.

Philza sets the wood down and sits next to Techno, a cup of hot cocoa magically appearing under Techno's nose. He gently grabs it and sips the sweet but bitter concoction and puffs out the heat from the drink. He smiles, he misses this, just the warm and comforting mood of the house, and Philza gently sipping his tea next to him. He stares into his reflection in the cocoa, his eyes widening when he sees blood on his face, manic and yellow eyes staring back at him. He whipped his head away from the cup and bury his head in hir arms.

He felt Philza's wings wrapping around him, and gentle hands removing his hands from his face and he stares back into his father's eyes. Phil's gentle forest eyes reminded him of Dream's dashing emerald and hid under his father's arms and cried quietly. After a while, Phil sat back in his chair and waited for Techno to calm down a bit.

Phil's heart softens, his son was never this expressive, always monotone, and helping his family out instead of himself. When Dream entered into their family household he was suspicious at first, could you blame him the green hunter had a reputation for a reason but when time passed he got to know the man as a kind but chaotic person. Caring for everyone he comes close to and would fight the sun for his friends and family. Phil grew to like the green man but when he heard the news from neighboring towns, he knew he had to go check on his son, who was basically best friends scratch that basically brothers to the hunter. 

Watching his son cry made Phil want to hug the living shit out of the hybrid but he knew Techno needed space. After a while, Techno calmed and sipped a bit more of his hot cocoa. Phil pushes the plate of crinkled to Techno, who reluctantly took one and ate it in one bite. Phil chuckled when Techno grabbing more of the crinkles and shoving at least 5 every minute. The plate was empty now and it left Techno and Phil in comfortable silence but Phil knew better and he needed to discuss the problem at hand.

He was going to open his mouth but saw how relaxed Techno looked, better than he was when he saw him at his small cabin. Phil can wait then.

Both got too relaxed and didn't notice the time. Philza looked up and saw that it was already late at night. He stood up, startling Techno, and reached a handout. Techno took it and Philza helped him sit up. He opened his inventory screen and pulled out two fishing rods. Techno getting the idea took one of it and let Phil lead him to the nearby creek. 

Techno sat in the edge of the creak and threw the bait into the creek, Philza doing the same. 

"Talk to me Tech, what happened," Phil said looking into the swimming fishes below.

"Phil-"

"Tech, don't avoid the question" Phil sternly said.

"Phil, he was my best friend, I-I killed him," Techno said staring into his hands. Remembering the blood on his hands. He shook his head and focused on the task at hand.

"I should have controlled the instinct Phil but it was too strong, I couldn't handle it but seeing his blood and the look he gave me be-before he passed, Phil I didn't want the last thing he saw was me laughing in his blood" 

Phil froze for a bit. It hurt hearing Techno talking like this, too vulnerable, too hurt. He stretched his wing and used it to give Techno a warm hug. Techno relaxed against the wing and continued.

"I know from all of his friends that I'm to blame for all of this, I should feel this way" Techno ended letting his hand loose and the fishing rod go limp, he didn't even notice the fish that grabbed the bait.

But before the fishing rod fell in the creek, Phil grabbed it and shoved it back to Techno, startling the hybrid. 

"Techno, we both know it was your instincts that drove you to do that, we both know that it's not your fault" Phil said staring directly at Techno's ruby eyes.

"I could have controlled it Phil! I could have stopped it! but no I was too weak willed to do anything, I was mildly pressured and it drove me to kill my best friend, who, I might add I will never see AGAIN" Techno raged. He threw the Fishing rod to the ground and stood up.

" Techno sometimes we can't control our instincts, Hybrids always have trouble controlling it but we can learn how to" Phil pleaded, slowly standing up and putting a hand to Techno's shoulder. Techno shook off the hand and bent a bit down to Phil's height.

"Then tell me Phil, how? with my years of experience trying to control this blood instinct, with the voices in my head wanting bloodshed and chaos?" Techno raged hitting his chest too hard, but Techno didn't care about that.

"TELL ME PHIL HOW? WITH A WALKING DISASTER THAT'S ME" Techno's voice rang throughout the forest, small critters ran around avoiding the large hybrid. Phil almost took a step back but he willed himself not to. Instead he pulled the Hybrid into a hug.

"We can try, even the worse disaster can recover, slowly even, but we can try Techno" Phil whispered, tears falling down his closed eyes. After a while Techno down.

"I will never give up on you son" Techno felt tears in his eyes before he blinked them away and returned the hug.

Both Hybrids stayed in that hug for an hour before both deciding it was time for bed. Fishing rods left on the ground and for once in Techno's rare sleep, it was peaceful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *still aggresivley throwing cookies*  
> WAHHHH FORGIVE MEEEEE :CC  
> NEXT CHAPTER WOULD BE IN A FEW HOURS


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> don't worry I have a fresh batch of cookies for y'all :Dc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hullooooo  
> since I wasn't able to update lately, here have a second update >:D  
> enjoyyy

Schlatt sighed out of boredom. He stared at the new earth SMP leader, who in fact definitely did not look the part, full of no confidence, often stutters and takes almost every suggestion even if it was bad. He let Dream walk around the castle since he saw no threat with the leader in front of him. Hell, even Wilbur was a better leader than this.

"Schlatt, d-do you h-have any suggestions?" Huh? oh right, what were they talking about? 

"Eh not really, gotta say your kingdom's really boring" Schlatt grinned at the take back the leader took. 

"E-excuse me? how dare you speak to the K-king like that" He staggered pointing his finger at the ram. Schlatt put his hands up.

"Woah hey no need to get stuttery, it's the truth though, it's all math and buildings and blegh" Schlatt stood walking behind the SMP leader. "Say I can make this kingdom a better and more interesting place, wouldn't you say? I mean even your buildings are all just black and gray " He said grabbing the man's shoulder.

"W-wha how dare you! don't you touch the king!" A guard nearby said pointing a, what was that a mod gun? at Schaltt. Schlatt raised his eyebrows at him and brought a clicker out.

"now I wouldn't be too fast in threatening me boy" He glared at the guard, who flinched but stood his ground. The king shook his shoulder off of Schlatt's grip and yelled at his guards.

"Guards get this man out of here, if he resists kill him" The leader screamed almost into Schlatts ear. Schlatt rubbed his ear from the noise, motherfucker, he might as well be a damn tornado siren. A bunch of guards came bursting into the room, Schlatt would count at least 20 or so.

"Well I told you"

_Click. Click. Click._

A guard fell blood spewing from his throat, Surprising the other guards only for another guard to fall down with a knife at the back of his head. A black figure came crashing down holding throwing knives and one of the guard's mod gun. The king screamed as the guards tried shooting the masked figure, to which the masked figure started running in different directions, effectively killing some of the king's councils. The figure ran up to the wall and somehow jumped over the hanging chandelier, threw more knives as he came crashing down in the middle of the guards.

The figure then stood up from his landing place and brought the mod gun out, shooting every gun that came near the man. Guards fell down one by one, bullets strewed about and the King hiding under the table, while Schlatt just flipped a coin, grinning.

As the last guard fell, the room was filled with bodies full of bullet holes or knives in their heads or chest. Only 2 councilmen survived, shakily standing up and seeing the bloodshed before them. Schlatt started whistling as he grabbed one of the guard's mod gun and examined it. The king finally stood up and whimpered at the sight of his guards just piled at the entrance. 

"Good job Dream, why don't you go rest, there's a piano right there, go give us a mood" _Click. Click._

With that Dream disappeared and reappeared at the piano before sitting down and playing midnight sonata mv.3.

(a/n: try listening to it it's really intense :0)

Schlatt sat down, motioning for the king and the council members the same. The intense sounds from the piano not helping the mood. 

"Now you saw what my ONE guard did to your 20 men and look he's even playing the piano after!" 

"W-What do you want and did- did you say Dream?" The kind shakily said, staring at the back of the man who seemed to enjoy playing the piano as the music got more intense. Schlatt smiled at this and flipped his coin again.

"Why yes, the man, the legend now works for me, completely under my control" Schlatt flipped the coin again. The king sat back horrified.

"Now you've seen my power, Earthman, so we can do this the easy way by you just handing control of your kingdom to me or the more fun way" The coin was flipped again. The music got more intense.

"NN-no I can never hand over my kingdom to you, I won't and will not do it" The king stood, chest puffed to show what Schlatt guessed dominance. 

The hybrid sighed and brought his clicker out. "The fun way it is then" _Click. Click. Click_ he brought the clicker back to his pocket and flipped the coin again. The music stops.

"The fun wa-" Before the coin could land in Schlatt's palm, a dismembered head fell to the table and rolled over to the remaining councilmen, the king's head mouth agape and blood still pouring out of it.

"The fun way" Coin back in his palm and Dream stood behind the body of the king, a netherite axe glinting at the sun before putting it back to his inventory. 

"What are you standing there for??? Chop Chop!! there's a new ruler in town" Schlatt grinned as the councilmen ran and one fell down on the body of the guard. 

Schaltt brought a book and quill out and opened it to a specific page. A list of kingdoms organized. Some already had crossed lines.

**Kingdoms to rule >:Dc**

~~**L'manburg** ~~ _Manburg now bitch wahahahha_

**Hermitcraft**

~~**Earth SMP** ~~

**Pogtopia???**

~~**Dream SMP** ~~

**Badlands**

Schlatt closed the book and grinned, just a few more kingdoms and he would be in complete power. With Technoblade missing and Dream as his guard, Schlatt could see a bright and powerful future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was short but me has school >:P  
> Oh? Schlatt with coin? Oh? Dream know's piano???  
> Ohooooo  
> See y'all next chapter

**Author's Note:**

> Oya oya oya
> 
> That was, uhm, interesting  
> *eats popcorn*  
> Waddyu all wanna watch btw, might watch treasure planet. weheheh  
> *Please leave a comment! I'd love to read it :)  
> unless its bad then I throw popcorn at chu.


End file.
